


Boys and Baseball

by thetealdragon



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Getting Together, Happy Memories, M/M, Slash, and a straight relationship lol, boys loving boys, slight mention of girls loving girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 01:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12495636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetealdragon/pseuds/thetealdragon
Summary: Lucas Friar thinks about his favorite person (his boyfriend Farkle) and his favorite sport (baseball) and how, together, they light up his life.





	Boys and Baseball

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! This is my first fic on AO3 and it's written about my favorite non-canon couple. 
> 
> I got this idea from bexsandi on Tumblr, so all credit for the idea goes to her! The writing is entirely my own, however. 
> 
> You can expect to see more about Lucas and Farkle from me, so if you have any prompts or ideas or feedback, let me know in a comment!

"So Lucas, this algebraic equation is really quite simple - the answer is obvious..."

Lucas Friar was trying to listen to his boyfriend, Farkle Minkus, tutor him in Algebra. He really was. But mathematics had never been Lucas' strong suit, and the boredom was setting in. Not to mention the distracting sight that Farkle was making...

Farkle's eyes and smile were lighting up the library's study room as he rambled on, his genius I.Q as apparent as ever. He was using words and phrases Lucas didn't entirely understand. As usual.

But damn was he cute, with his perfectly spiked gelled hair, his pretty grey-blue eyes sparkling, a smile pushing through those delectable lips. 

What Lucas wouldn't give to interrupt him with a kiss right now...

The sun was poking through the clouds outside the library's window, and just as Farkle was explaining how he got the answer to the equation, the sun shined in just the right way to give Farkle a beautiful halo. Lucas just stared in awe. His boyfriend looked truly angelic in that moment.

The combined beauty of the sun and Farkle's bright smile had always put even the world's most renowned and magnificent artwork to shame, in Lucas' opinion. 

Some of Lucas' favorite memories involved Farkle in the bright sun, cheering Lucas on in the baseball field behind the school. 

Farkle watching from the bleachers, wearing the "Friar #1" jersey that Lucas had given him when they had first started dating freshman year, smiling brighter than the sun as he jumped up and down excitedly and chanted, "Go Lucas! You can do it!" 

Lucas couldn't help but grin back at his adorable boyfriend. 

He waited for Farkle by the batting cage after every practice. Farkle would always run into Lucas' arms, chattering about how amazing he had been on the field. 

(It was always funny to Lucas, how Farkle had held no interest in sports until he met Lucas. After they started dating, he admitted that he had memorized baseball statistics just to impress Lucas. Lucas had laughed, amused, and told Farkle that he understood - he himself had studied extra hard in all his subjects, hoping to impress the younger genius.)

Lucas would then grab Farkle's hand and lead him towards the baseball field. The first time he had told Farkle, who back then was just the best friend he had an awkward crush on, that he was going to teach him to play baseball, Farkle had laughed in his face. But his protests died down quickly when the older boy had wrapped his arms around him and whispered in his ear as he adjusted Farkle's grip on the baseball bat. 

Farkle had found himself incapable of doing anything aside from blushing and letting out a quiet squeak. Lucas had just smiled into the crook of Farkle's neck, feeling himself fall a little more in love with this adorable boy.

Ever since then, Farkle and Lucas played after every one of Lucas' baseball practices. 

At first, it was just a way to get closer to each other in a way that wouldn't raise questions about whatever kind of relationship allowed eighth grade boys to hold hands and kiss each other on the cheek when no one else was around. 

Then one night, about a year later, after Lucas had admitted his feelings for Farkle while walking home with him after one of their cozy practices, it became tradition.

Farkle had stopped Lucas' speech about his love for him by kissing him sweetly. They held hands and kissed each other on the cheek in public now. It felt like freedom.

Most people were very accepting of two boys in love- it was New York, after all - and Riley and Maya had even admitted that they had been secretly dating for over six months now.

Zay had just laughed and looked at Smackle. "Well, Isadora, looks like it's just you and me now."

They got together a year later.

Not everyone was so understanding of the boys' relationship. Lucas' father hated it with a passion. Farkle's mother dismissively said it was "just a phase". And the "cool" kids at school laughed at them...for a while. But when they started picking on Farkle, Lucas snapped and went all "Texas Lucas", as Maya so fondly called it, on the most feared senior in the entire high school. 

Lucas was suspended for two days. But no one ever messed with Farkle again.

Shortly afterwards, the new boy at school joined the baseball team, and having spotted Farkle at the next baseball game, made a smartass comment along the lines of "Aww, Friar, your little boyfriend's here again!"

Lucas was waving at his enthusiastic boyfriend, but hearing that, he didn't hesitate to turn around, fast, and grab the boy by the collar, saying in a dangerous voice, "Yeah. Got a problem with that?" 

The poor, terrified boy shook his head quickly. 

"That's what I thought." Lucas growled, releasing his teammate and turning back around.

Later that day, the game was tied, but Lucas scored a home run in the final seconds of the last inning.

High on the cheers and praise of his fans and teammates, Lucas watched Farkle run towards him and, grinning, caught him in his strong arms and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Fireworks in their hearts and more cheering from the bleachers ensued.

"Hey! Pay attention. Lucas! Stop daydreaming!" Farkle pouted at his boyfriend, frustrated by Lucas' lack of attention during their tutoring session. 

Lucas smiled back at him, his eyes twinkling as he said, "Sorry. You're just so cute, Farkle."

Farkle blushed and Lucas kissed him lovingly.

There was nothing better than his boy and baseball.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, guys! Please leave a kudos or a comment if you enjoyed or have any suggestions for me!


End file.
